After Midnight
by Yanderezombie7
Summary: This is the story version of an anime I'm planning to make. It will be updated with a new chapter weekly! c: Kurumi lives in a world where dreams and reality are one and demons are creatures created by horrible memories. One day her life changes when she meets a group of orphans, like herself, who have the same goal as her. To kill all demons. Enjoooy! x


The peaceful night was shattered as Kurumi woke with a scream. With tears streaming down her eyes and sweat beading from her forehead, she looked straight, past her feet and out the window that sat directly inline with her bed. It was still night. The stars flickered like any other night. Or any other "safe" night, is how it should be put. After she had calmed down, it came to mind that the nightmare that had awoken her was the fifth time this week she'd had it. Images of blood and gore. The horrific truth which lied beyond this, seemingly normal, world. A world of which reality and dreams collide as one. Where only the happiness can save you. Kurimi often forgot why this world was so cruel, but only to remember the sad truth. The mind is what did this. Lingering memories and sadness was what brought these.. demons.. here. We spend to much time being miserable that our insane minds have created demons that represent our regrets. And they kill. They kill every single human they can. Because we are helpless against what we have created. She couldn't over-think this topic too much. It might attract a demon.

She rubbed her neck as she rose from the bed and walked over to the open window._ 'Why couldn't every night be like this';_ she wondered. Reaching into her pajama pocket, she pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened and read it. "I am blinded by the darkness this world sheds. All my pain sinks into my dying light and I need to find the mirror. The mirror that will help me see who I am. Now I struggle finding it with such little light surrounded by so much darkness. Before I die, I'll find another light and will see the mirror. I won't die curious." Tears formed in her ice blue eyes. She folded the paper once again and threw it out the window in hope someone will find it. This was something she would do every night.

As she was about to turn and return to her sleep, she noticed a blue light in the corner of her eye. But this wasn't the first time this has happened. She had seen many of these before. And always before a demon gruesomely kill someone. Kurumi was horrified. Her, her mother and father were the only people who lived in her area, on the edge of a cliff and her father was at work. That could only mean..

The most blood curdling scream Kurumi had ever heard echoed down the hallway. It was her mother. Not knowing how to react, Kurumi froze in shock. The only time she heard her mother scream was when she was screaming.. at Kurumi. Calling her names and beating her until she locked herself in her room. But now was not the time to rethink all those traumatic events. She had to see what happened. She slowly exited her room and peered around the door to her mothers room. Her eyes widened at the site of her mother's corpse being accompanied by a demon. She had seen one of these demons before too. It's hunched over body, formed from sewn on pieces of flesh from previous victims. The only limbs it had were muscly yet small legs. No arms, just wires, metal and string. The left "hand" was nothing but three sharp blades and the right was just a regular hand. And a smiling mask to cover whatever its face is.

It spoke to her mother's bleeding body, telling her to calm even though she was already dead. It sliced her skin to add to the little collection it had on it's body.

Kurumi ran outside to find help but bumped into her, also abusive, father. "What are you doing?" He questioned in an angry tone. Nervously twirling a few strands of her white hair, she pointed inside the house with the other hand. He pushed her out of the way and proceeded to enter the house only to find the mother's dead body on the bed. He rushed out in tears and pushed Kurumi against the wall.

"What have you done?! You worthless piece of shit, what have you done?!"  
"What do you mean, I didn't do anything!" She cried.  
"You liar! You killed my wife! Your mother! Why?! Why, god dammit?!"  
"It was a demon!"  
"Bullshit!"  
"I saw one of the little blue lights! I swear!"

His grip tightened.

"You've told me this lie before! You can't see them!"

She remained silent and glanced over his shoulder. Tears repeatedly streaming down her face as she sat shocked. The demon was behind her father.

"You murderous evil bitch! I swear I'm going to kill you! I don't care how much yo-"

His words were cut from the penetration of the demons blade in his chest. This was her moment to escape. Completely ignoring her, the demon got to work on her father, slicing his skin and placing it on it's body. So Kurumi ran. She ran to the town at the bottom of the cliff. She had nowhere else to go.

~And I guess this is where the story really begins~

Three years had passed since that incident and Kurumi was now 15. She had found an abandoned shack when she escaped and hadn't had any demon encounters since. She still continued to send the notes out. And still no luck or help.

It was another average night of her new life. She walked down the street full of happy people socializing and shopping in the markets. Kurumi just intended on visiting the bread and pastry store to buy a loaf of bread since it was all she could afford. But on her way she bumped into a teenage boy. She looked up due to the fact he towered over her. "Oh, my apologies." He said, adjusting his hat. Kurumi fixed up her pigtails and nodded. "I-It's ok.." He held his hand out towards her. "I'm Kouta, what's your name? If you don't mind me asking." Kurumi was to shy to shake his hand so she just replied "K-Kurumi. I have to go now." and ran off before he could say anything else.

He sighed and looked to the ground. He noticed a crumpled up note that he assumed fell out of her pocket and picked it up. "Hm. Did she drop this? I wonder if I should read it.. Wait, no. That would be an invasion of privacy.. Oh well, I guess I should return it." He began shuffling through the crowd in order to find her. He was in luck when he noticed her exit the bread and pastry shop. He ran over to her and handed over the note. "Uh miss, I think you dropped this uh.. note.." She took it and read it. She smiled and thanked him then began walking off, whispering what was on the note. "I am blinded by the darkness this world sheds. All my pain sinks into my dying light and I need to find the mirror. The mirror that will help me see who I am. Now I struggle finding it with such little light surrounded by so much darkness." Kouta jumped and finished her sentence. "Before I die, I'll find another light and will see the mirror. I won't die curious." Kurumi turned in shock. "That was you who sent those, huh?" He questioned and she nodded. He pulled out a handful of the same notes from his pocket. She approached as she was about to ask him a question, but was interrupted by people screaming; "DEMON!"

"Shit! Hurry come with me!" Kouta commanded.

But Kurumi remained still as the familiar beast stormed around the corner. It was the same one who killed her parents. Kouta grabbed the arm of her still body and began running. Though she was running, she was still stunned from the familiar face, or mask, from that night things changed. But now things were going to change, again.

Kouta guided Kurumi through dark allies until they reached a small shack, similar to hers. The only differences was that there was a group of people in it. He knocked on the door still grasping her hand in his. "Who is it?", a cheeky little voice from the inside questioned. With a sigh, Kouta replied.

"Mackenzie don't be a smart ass, you know who it is."  
"Yes, but who is the fine little lady who's holding your hand?" She giggled.

In realization that he was still holding Kurumi's hand he let go and they both blushed. Then Kouta returned to his serious self and looked up noticing a spyglass. "Let us in now or I won't make your favorite for dinner." He said and within a second the door opened revealing a short girl looking annoyed. "Don't use your food against me." She demanded then stuck her tongue out childishly. Kouta faced Kurumi and gestured to the door. So she entered and he followed.

Everyone in the shelter gathered at the sight of Kurumi. She had never been so shy before but she couldn't help but feel that way.

Then Kouta spoke.

"Everyone, this is Kurumi, Kurumi this is everyone. Oh by the way I forgot to ask, you're an orphan too, right?"

She nodded.

"Would you want to join us with a mission of bring freedom back to this world? He asked excitedly but got a shrug of the shoulders in return. "Well I'll give you some time to think, ok?" She nodded once again.

"So then let me introduce you to the group. That little creep over there is Mackenzie. She has a short temper and is very annoying."  
"Hey!" Mackenzie interrupted.  
"The girl with red hair is Mikasa."  
"She has small tits too!" A tough looking guy added.  
"And that would be Hiro. Oh and that guy with the fringe thingy going on there is Abato. Then we have Akira over there, she's the oldest and kind of like the parent. But she's only 17." Kouta laughed.

An hour after questions and confusion, everyone sat at the table as Kouta brought the dinner over. Kurumi sat alone before everything was set out and he joined her. As everyone scoffed down Kurumi sat deep in thought. '_You know, I'm not entirely sure whether or not I want to join them. They seem like great people but..' -_ She gazed over to Mackenzie and Abato conversing.

"And then I was like what the hell! But! The coolest part was, wait. Abato are you listening?!"  
"Nooooope." He smirked.  
"Well I was just getting to the good part dammit!" She shouted as she slammed his face into his food.

Kurumi giggled then went back into thought. - '_Oh where was I? Oh yeah.. They seem like great people. I don't want to get to close and have to lose them. But you know what? I actually might join them. They can help me and I can help them. And now I have a family!' _She looked up to Kouta and he noticed. She smiled. "I think I'll stay." She said, causing him to smile also.

~This was the start of a new journey~


End file.
